ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Constellation High School University, 88 Constellation Street, City of Stars
Constellation High School University, 88 Constellation Street, City of Stars is a TV Program that features the Constellations as youngsters, pups, cubs, etc., and how they studied. Plot The Constellation High School University is no ordinary university. Meet Lepus, the rabbit, and Lupus, the wolf, as they experience the thrills of a university. Characters #Lepus: He's one of the main co-protagonists. He's a happy-go-lucky rabbit who ventures into the University and studies there. #Lupus: He's one of the main co-protagonists. He's a young wolf cub who studies with Lepus, his new friend. #Orion: One of the teachers. #Perseus: One of the teachers. #Hercules: One of the teachers. #Andromeda: One of the teachers. #Cassiopeia: One of the teachers. #Cepheus: One of the teachers. #Boōtes: One of the teachers. #Auriga: One of the teachers. #Indus: One of the teachers. #Aquarius: One of the teachers. #Virgo: One of the teachers. #Geminis: Two of the teachers. #Ophiuchus: One of the teachers. #Ursa Major: A bear who keeps on being brainy. He is very quick. #Ursa Minor: Ursa Major's son. #Canis Major: A dog who urinates on the hydrant which is next to the University before entering or exiting. #Canis Minor: Canis Major's son. #Equuleus: The horse who studies. #Pegasus: A winged horse who is a student. #Vela: The sails and member of the Argo Navis crew. #Carina: The back and member of the Argo Navis crew. #Puppis: The front and member of the Argo Navis Crew. #Pictor: A painter. #Phoenix: Lighter of the University Games flame. #Tucana: Toucan student. #Corvus: Bully crow. #Columba: Faithful dove and music teacher. #Horologium: History teacher. #Dorado: Swimming teacher. #Antlia: An air pump who studies. #Corona Borealis: A crown who studies. #Corona Australis: Corona Borealis's brother. #Eridanus: A river with a face. #Sculptor: A stone statue like-figure. #Caelum: Sculptor's friend. #Pyxis: A compass. #Circinus: Pyxis's friend. #Fornax: The baker. #Cancer: The crab chef. #Scorpius: Toxicology teacher. #Leo: Mighty lion and American footballer. #Leo Minor: Leo's son. #Pisces Brothers: Two fishes who study. #Sagitta: An arrow. #Sagittarius: Sagitta's friend and a centaur archer #Centaurus: Sagittarius's friend. #Chamaeleon: A chameleon who studies. #Musca: A fly and Chamaeleon's friend. #Crux: The undertaker. #Microscopium: Biology teacher. #Telescopium: Astrology teacher. #Piscis Austrinus: A bigger fish than other students. #Taurus: A bull and student. #Grus: A crane and student. #Cygnus: A swan and ballet teacher. #Monoceros: A unicorn student. #Octans: Captain. #Sextans: Coach. #Cetus: A whale and sports teacher. #Ara: The flame-mouthed altar. #Draco: A dragon who keeps the dormatries. #Camelopardalis: A giraffe and student. #Triangulum: A triangle student. #Triangulum Australe: Triangulum's nephew. #Capricornus: A sea-goat and student. #Libra: The scales and judge. #Pavo: A peacock student. #Hydra: A multi-headed hydra and student. #Hydrus: A snake and student. #Serpens: Ophiuchus's friend. #Lyra: A harp and Columba's friend. #Aquila: An eagle and student. #Apus: A bird of paradise and student. #Norma: The square and student. #Crater: A cup and butler. #Delphinus: A dolphin and student. #Vulpecula: A fox and student. #Mensa: The human-faced table mountain near the University. #Aries: A ram and student. #Lacerta: A lizard and student. #Canes Venatici: Two dogs and students. #Coma Berenices: A living wig. #Lynx: A lynx and student. #Reticulum: A net and student. #Scutum: The university's shield and gatekeeper. #Volans: The flying fish and one of the students. Category:Constellations Category:High school television series